


Sugar

by ghostchibi



Series: Arcverse [6]
Category: Fallout (Video Games), Fallout 4
Genre: Agender Character, Oral Fixation, Other, Teeth, Trans Male Character, Vaginal Fingering
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-08
Updated: 2016-01-08
Packaged: 2018-05-12 08:29:50
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,773
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5659597
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ghostchibi/pseuds/ghostchibi
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Danse has a stick of rock candy. Arc thinks Danse has nice teeth.</p><p>Arc is very, very weak.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sugar

**Author's Note:**

> So at some point I decided that Danse has an oral fixation and Arc has a teeth kink of some sort.
> 
> I wish I was sorry.

Arc notices, because Arc is perceptive, but also because Danse is _fucking showing off._

A piece of solid sugar held between his teeth, the wooden stick jutting out. What had been a stick of rock candy is now mostly eaten, creating a crude imitation of an old-world lollipop. The snapped-off parts of the wooden stick are in a neat little pile on the ground next to him. Of course he’s tidy about it.

At first, it seems he hadn’t noticed Arc’s presence, or the way their eyes flickered from the candy to Danse’s eyes, then back to the candy clenched between his molars. But just by chance, Danse’s eyes flicked up as Arc’s did as well, and when they made eye contact Arc tries to smile and act as if nothing is going on. But Danse, Danse knows better. So the corner of his mouth quirked up in a grin, and then that’s when the hell known as “Danse and his goddamn mouth” had begun.

Danse has nice teeth. Not necessarily all straight and pearly-white, but... well. Arc likes them. Arc likes them a lot. That's really what matters here. Arc sits next to Danse, trying to look like they're just enjoying Danse's company as he continues to read, the rock candy grinding between his molars.

"Where did you get that, anyway?" Arc asks, and their voice sounds a bit hoarse. Danse doesn't turn his head to look, just his eyes moving from the faded paper to Arc, before pulling the candy out of his mouth by the stick so that he can talk.

"Hancock, if you'll believe me. I am completely unsure of how he came in possession of it."

"And you didn't accuse him of trying to poison you?"

Surprisingly, Danse just shrugs before returning to his reading. The rock candy returns to its place clenched between his teeth, and Danse flicks his tongue out from the gap to lick his thumb to turn the page. He has nothing witty to say in response. Arc has a creeping suspicion that Hancock knew exactly what he was doing when he gave the rock candy to Danse.

"Can I have some?" Arc asks, attempting to take some control over the situation. Danse raises an eyebrow at them, but pulls the candy out of his mouth and offers it to Arc nonetheless. They share a great deal of things, including food. This is really no different.

Well, yes, this _is_ different, because this is a situation of attempting to one-up each other.

Arc sucks on the candy for a moment, savoring the pure sugary sweetness of it. There's a tang of some other flavor, maybe Nuka-Cola? It's too faint to taste properly though. Possibly the remnants of the last use of the container before it was used for making the candy. Danse's eyes are on them, Arc can tell, and Arc just stares straight into the street in a mimicry of absent-mindedness and sucks on the stick again. They manage to break off a piece before pulling the stick from their mouth, and Arc rolls the broken sugar chunk around in their mouth as it melts away.

The stick is passed back to Danse with an innocent smile. Danse's face is a shade redder than it was a moment ago.

"Arc?"

"Hmm?"

Arc makes the mistake of turning their head toward Danse, and suddenly there's a warm tongue tip brushing against their lower lip. The gasp is almost soundless, but Danse is close enough to hear it, to feel the slight parting of Arc's lips against his tongue.

And then just as quickly has he had invaded Arc's space, Danse pulls back.

"You had some on your lip," he says.

"Greedy," Arc laughs. "Couldn't let me have it, could you?"

"This is my candy."

"You should learn to share."

And while Danse is distracted, Arc takes the opportunity to pluck the stick out of his hand and pop it back into their mouth. There's an indignant "hey!" that dies on Danse's lips as Arc gets up from their chair, stretching in a completely unnecessary way that shows off a little stripe of skin at their lower back, and saunters back into the house.

* * *

"We're probably going to hell for this."

"Mm."

Danse's mouth is preoccupied at the moment, biting marks into Arc's neck with his candy back in hand. They got as far as closing the front door before Arc had Danse crowded against it, silently conceding defeat with sugar-smeared lips pressed against Danse's. Arc had hoped Danse wouldn't see it as them giving in, but Danse is a smart boy, and Danse knows exactly what to do to make Arc admit out loud.

"Am I right to assume," Danse breathes against Arc's ear, fingers dragging against dark skin. "That I've won, then?"

Arc laughs in response, soft and airy, almost like a sigh. Danse takes that to mean that Arc isn't going to answer him. Arc's leg moves to hook around Danse's, and he takes the opportunity to lift Arc in the air instead.

"Hey!" There's a scramble as Arc wraps both arms around Danse's neck, legs hastily squeezing around his midsection. Danse grins and gives Arc a playful nip on their exposed shoulder before making his way to their bedroom.

"This is cruel," Arc whines when they both collapse onto the bed, Danse returning his attention to Arc's throat. "I demand to know what I did to deserve this."

"I can make a list, if you would like?"

"Start listing, you big tease."

Danse takes a lick from the rock candy (exactly how he's managed to keep a grip on that eludes Arc), and drags his tongue against Arc's collarbone.

"You bend over too far when you're at the workbench in front of me," he begins. "You unbutton and tie up your shirts when it gets too hot, but only when I'm around. I know you're at the workshop only when I'm around to see you."

"Circumstantial evidence," Arc counters, shivering when Danse's hand sneaks under their shirt to push it up.

"You step out of power armor with too much bend at the waist. I know that you don't need to bend  _that_ much to see your footing behind you."

Arc's retort dies on their lips when Danse's mouth closes around a nipple, shifting Arc's very eloquent and perfect argument into a soft gasp instead. Their back arches, one hand pressing against the back of Danse's head to hold him there while the other pulls at Danse's beltloops.

"You walk with a swagger when I follow you. I will admit that do I stare," Danse continues, ignoring Arc's hand trying to get his jeans off to unbutton Arc's instead. Arc's hips raise to let him get the jeans off, pulled down to Arc's knees. Their boxers follow, and Danse props himself up on one elbow just enough for Arc to see his face.

"Will you need any other evidence?"

"You haven't convinced me yet."

Danse pops the sugar stick back into his mouth and grins. Arc feels their mouth go dry.

* * *

Four almost-orgasms later (Arc counts, because after the second time they realize that Danse isn't going to stop until Arc concedes defeat), the rock candy has melted away between Danse's clenched teeth and while Arc misses seeing him grind his molars against the sugar crystals, it means that Danse has the stick held between his teeth instead. A toothy grin plastered on his face, tongue playfully flicking the stick in his mouth occasionally, fingers pressing and rubbing inside of Arc.

"Danse, _please_ ," Arc whines. Danse is sitting with Arc's legs wrapped loosely around his waist, watching Arc's face.

"Not until you admit that I'm right," he teases, and when Arc's breath hitches he pulls his fingers out. Arc almost sobs.

"Fucking christ- _Danse!_ "

That grin is back, and it doesn't help Arc's desperation at all. _Five_ , Arc thinks to themself, although they're not entirely sure what that means anymore at this point.

"Fine, you- you win, you're right, I'm- mmph!"

The moment the words leave Arc's mouth, Danse leans forward and crushes his lips against Arc's, the stick tossed aside somewhere. He tastes faintly of sugar and something uniquely Danse, something that makes Arc moan and dig their fingers into short-cropped black hair. Distracted by the kiss, Arc doesn't realize Danse's hand has dipped between their legs again until fingers grind against Arc's clit. They dig their heels into Danse's lower back, thighs shaking, moaning into Danse's mouth.

"Please don't stop," Arc whimpers as Danse pulls away, nails digging into Danse's scalp.

The noises that Arc is making are desperate and embarrassing, and apparently very satisfying for Danse. He leaves open-mouth kisses against exposed skin wherever he can, and when Arc's hips snap up and stutter, he muffles Arc's cries with another kiss. He strokes Arc through their orgasm, pulling his fingers out when Arc's hand moves to his arm to still his movements.

"Oh my god," Arc groans as Danse sucks his fingers clean, the grin returning to his face. "You're evil."

"Am I?"

Arc takes a moment to catch their breath, and when they're certain that Danse's guard is lowered, they yank Danse down into a kiss by the front of his shirt and rolls the two of them over on the bed.

"Five," they breathe against Danse's ear, straddling his waist. "Five times. You got me to the edge and stopped, five times."

Danse could easily throw Arc off. He doesn't.

Arc cradles Danse's face with one hand, presses their thumb to the corner of Danse's mouth. Danse inhales sharply, then flicks his tongue out to lick the pad of Arc's thumb. The thumb slides between Danse's parted lips, pressing against his canine, and Danse closes his mouth around it and sucks.

Arc pulls their thumb free, dragging their index and middle finger to press against Danse's lips.

"I'm going to pay you back for _all_ of that," Arc promises, and the corner of Danse's mouth quirks up as he sucks Arc's fingers in to swirl his tongue around them.

* * *

"Remind me to thank Hancock later," Arc says, kissing Danse lazily on the cheek as his breathing evens out. Danse answers with a breathy laugh, one arm looped around Arc's neck.

"Be sure to ask him where he got it from, too," Danse adds. "Although I believe you enjoyed it more than I did."

Arc bats Danse on the shoulder, although they can't exactly argue against it.

"Don't be mean," they chide instead with a bit of a pout. Danse chases the frown away with a kiss.


End file.
